Jodidamente opuestos
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Tan opuestos como para detestarse a primera vista. Tan opuestos como para quedar en el mismo equipo. Tan opuestos como para besarse.


_A los que leen una historia mía por primera vez les digo: "¡Holaa! ¡Disfrútenlo!" Y a los que ya me han leído les digo: "¡Hola otra vez! ¡Disfruten este también!" ^^_

_Realmente, no sé de dónde me salen estas cosas. No hay ningún fic de Omoi y Karui, precisamente como pareja, y creo que esto me ha quedado bastante retorcido =P En fin, pienso que tienen potencial y quizás no soy la indicada para explotarlos, pero alguien tiene que iniciar todo esto, ¿no? _

_Omoi y Karui son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Omoi= pesado_

_Karui= ligero._

_Para que se entienda por qué el título xD (sep, este Kishi que les pone por nombres adjetivos. Igual que Mabui, Samui, Atsui, y casi todo lo que termine en i xD —y que viva en Kumogakure :D)_

* * *

><p>Jodidamente opuestos<p>

.

.

.

Unos cuantos roces funcionaron para activar sus sentidos comunes que les gritaban que algo definitivamente _NO _iba bien.

Omoi tiene el rostro de Karui en su mano; no lo tomó, simplemente tiene su mano ahí, y Karui en parte está consciente del escozor que le sube por el cuello. Los labios de ambos están ahí, unidos con los del otro, mientras no se pierden de vista. No; nadie cerró los ojos. Por el rabillo ambos miraban con profunda serenidad y a la vez extrañez aquella parte invisible para ellos donde sus labios se unían.

Porque no lo entendían. Era ilógicamente absurdo. En algún momento, los ojos de Omoi divagaron ligeramente y se encontraron con los de su compañera. Sabía, sabía en el fondo que Karui ni siquiera estaba buena, que no tenía pechos y que su carácter era desagradable. Sobre todo que no tenía pechos. Pero todo eso pareció sorprendentemente insignificante, porque en esos momentos que su mirada se encontró con la de Karui, se le dispararon de inmediato una serie de pensamientos: el momento sutilmente intenso… suave, placentero… Le gustaba.

Pero Omoi sabía que no era posible. No Karui… Desvió la mirada evitando sus ojos. Ella hizo lo mismo. Nada tenía sentido.

Posiblemente eso era en lo único que estaban de acuerdo desde que se conocieron, cuando los pusieron en el mismo equipo. Para Karui también era imposible. Es que… ¡le gustaba! Era suave y a la vez cálido. No era que le gustara que su primer beso fuera con éste idiota, pero… le gustaba. No él, por su puesto; sino cómo besaba. Porque giraba su cabeza con suavidad, porque sus dedos parecían jodidamente delicados enredándose en su cabello. Karui no tenía el cabello demasiado suave y le avergonzaba un poco que Omoi lo tocara; pero… le desconcertaba la manera en que a él no le importaba. Es decir… Omoi era un tipo totalmente superficial que sólo veía pechos en mujeres… Y eso la llevaba a pensar que ¡¿por qué carajos la estaba besando a _ella_ que no era nada de lo que él solía ver en las viejas que le gustaban? ¡Que era totalmente lo contrario!

Luego de permanecer un rato ahí juntos, con los rostros pegados, y peor aún, con los _labios _pegados, Karui sintió tremendo vértigo en el estómago, que de alguna manera imposible logró aplacar. Aunque su mente no estaba bien. Sentía que se embobaba en algo que no podría agradarle de ningún modo (porque era ilógico). Pero la sensación era inigualable. Qué carajos importaba cómo había terminado en esa situación con Omoi; pero joder, que besar le estaba gustando. Y demasiado.

No había besado nunca a nadie, y no había pensado hacerlo nunca en su vida. Hasta ahora, que luego de algo que no lograba recordar con claridad, estaba besándose con Omoi. ¿Cómo había sido eso posible? Es decir, quitando el acontecimiento físico que permitió todo aquello… Vamos, que estaban hablando de _ella _y de _él_. A Karui no le acababa de caer bien; él siempre burlándose de su casi inexistente busto, mientras que a cada rato deliraba con que las mujeres estaban locas por él. Karui sentía rabia en esos momentos, pero sobre todo le daba _asco_.

Al diablo con todo eso. Omoi besaba realmente bien hasta casi hacerle sentir placer. Si él se burlaba de ella luego de eso, Karui ya se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar. ¿Acaso dejaría de ser menos mujer si lo besaba? No.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y tanto Karui como Omoi dieron un levísimo respingo. Porque en verdad estaban haciendo una estupidez. Porque, por principio, los dos eran rivales y odiaban al otro. Porque, es que simplemente no encajarían nunca y por eso siempre discutían, porque sus ideales chocaban totalmente. Porque eran jodidamente opuestos.

Omoi abrió un poco sus labios rozando los de Karui fugazmente, ambos cerraron los ojos con fuerza y Omoi se separó de inmediato y Karui se echó hacia atrás al mismo tiempo. Miraron a su alrededor, hacia el horizonte.

No había pasado nada. _Casi_.

Karui le dio la espalda sintiéndose enojada. Cerró su puño con fuerza sintiendo un arrebato de amargura, porque quizás no la miraba aún. Omoi era el único demasiado cobarde como para eso… Y como para no hacerlo más prolongado. ¡Era idiota! ¡Era tan idiota! ¡El mismo idiota de siempre! Karui estaba tan cabreada que sintió un perverso placer al oír sus puños crujir, porque ya sabía lo que venía después… Se levantó de golpe… y se alejó de una zancada.

Era la primera vez que descargaba su rabia de esa forma, alejándose de su objetivo en vez de dar un buen par de golpes.

Omoi la miró alejarse sintiendo un extraño placer. La sensación del beso. Karui le había gustado al menos un minuto —y aún seguía gustándole mientras tanto—, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer. Era un poco loco, porque él, precisamente el conquistador y rey de todas las nenas, no sabía qué hacer con Karui. Nunca se había enfrentado a una chica tan ruda y tan fuerte, con una kunoichi de _ese _modo. Y aunque él también era un shinobi y los ninja no son cobardes, los humanos sí lo son.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, ahora sí tienen que dejar reviews para saber si aunque sea se pasaron y llegaron hasta aquí. Cualquier otra opinión es bienvenida ^^<em>

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
